The Diary of the Murderer
June 06, 2013 This is my thrid failed attempt. The woman that is sleeping next to me right now......The woman known as my wife...... I try to murder her, but fail everytime. Why is she so stubborn to die?! I started the loveless marriage with her five years ago. We first met each other at our work. I had no feelings towards her. However, it was not the same case for her. She approached me every chance she got and was uncomfortably nice to be. I despised her for that. One night, our team had dinner party. I got drunk heavliy and the last thing I remembered was trying to catch a taxi ride home. The next morning, I woke up with one of the worst hangover I've ever had, and there she was. Sleeping next to me, pregnant with my child. We...no, I, started this bullcrap known as marriage, and we have continued this, where only she was happy. But it ends here. I will kill her. June 10, 2013 The other day I met the woman of my dreams. It was at the crosswalk. As I stood for the light to change, I felt a presance coming up and standing next to me. I turned and there she was. Lucious hair, beautiful face, amazing body figure. She was the most amazing sight I've ever seen. But she was looking at her cellphone and continued to walk, not realizing the light was red and a car was closing in on her really fast. I quickly grabbed her arm, and pulled her into mine. The car honked by and she looked at me with shock. "Are you alright?" I asked her "Yes, I think so" She answered. I suggested her to calm herself down at the nearby cafe, and she luckly agreed. So we went to the cafe, and breifly had a short, but great conversation. "I'm sorry, I am kind of in a hurry right now. If you could give me your number, perhaps we could arrange a meal...." She said at the end. So our relationship began to bloom. We got more and more attracted to each other. There was only one problem. My wife. I have to get rid of her. I have to kill her. June 11, 2013 Today my wife was sick and asked me to leave her medicine beside her before I went to work. What she didn't know was that I replaced her medicine with a rat poison along with sleep pill. She would die silently, and no one would know about it. I spent the entire day at work thinking about my wife's death, and how happy it made me feel. I cambe back from work, and went to the bedroom. She was lying on the bed motionlessly. When I was about to call 911 and fake the remourse, She suddenlt turned to me and asked me, "Honey, where are you calling?" What the hell? How is she alive? Was she genetically immune to the rat poison? Damn it, what a waste of money and time. But I won't give up. She WILL die. June 14, 2013 Today my wife told me she was visiting her parents. She told me she was taking my car since I wasn't going anywhere. Too bad I disabled the brakes. As the day went by, I anticipated her death news. A news where I am told that my wife died in an accident. But no, that wasn't the case. She actually took a taxi there. The bitch has some luck, what do you know? June 20, 2013 This has to and will work. I secretly let the gas on by the stove, and asked her to cook me a nice dinner. I prayed all day at work for her death. I thought she would die by fire. But fuck me, the house was fine! I bust the door open in anger. I ran stright into the bedroom, and she was sleeping in the bed. I rushed to the kichen, grabbed a knife, reran back to the bedroom and began stabbing her. It must've been about five minutes when I calmed down. I was breating heavly and covered in blood. But I didn't care; I finally did it. She's dead. My freedom to choose has returned. I laughed like a maniac. Then suddenly, my wife got up, and said "Honey, isn't once enough?" Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Journal